Life of a Dream Stalker
by SeverusSaidAlways
Summary: *Previously called 'Adrian's POV'* A collection of chapters from Frostbite, Shadow Kissed, and Blood Promise, all from Adrian's POV! Rose and Dimitri's POV have been done before, so why not a story from our favorite Moroi! NEW OWNER OF STORY!
1. Little Dhampir

_**Intro:**_

_AN: Since Adrian Ivashkov is pretty much my favorite character in any book series, (okay, I don't actually have a favorite, but if I did he'd be it! lol) I've decided to write in his point of view, since most VA fanfictions are either in Rose's POV or Dimitri's POV.I think it would be fun to write from his POV, just because of his personality and attitude. I plan on doing each chapter that he's mentioned in from Frostbite all the way to Blood Promise (there will be spoilers for those who haven't read it yet) and I'll put in a series within this fanfiction of people's dreams that he 'walks' in on, as well as Spirit sessions with Lissa. Most of the chapters will be directly from the books, but I may add a few made up ones if I have time. School is starting soon so I don't know how often I'll be able to update, so be patient!_

_I don't own any characters or plot. Everything belongs to the amazingly talented Richelle Mead._

_

* * *

  
_

**Ch. One: Little Dhampir (APOV)**

I leaned against the wall outside my room where I was staying at the ski-lodge in Idaho. I came here every year during Christmas time to get away from the Royal Court. The view at the ski-lodge was nothing like the one in Court, especially during winter when snow covered the trees and mountain peaks. It was a good escape.

So were my clove cigarettes. And my alcohol. Those were _great _escapes. Since Strigoi attacks were on the rise, people were freaking out, and therefore, auras were getting out of control. _Not_ something I wanted to deal with now, especially since I was supposed to be here on vacation. I sighed and lit my cigarette, staring out into the open, not really seeing anything. As soon as I took a drag of my cigarette, the auras went away. _Wow. That was easy._

A few minutes later, just as I was convinced that I wouldn't be feeling any auras anytime soon, it hit me. Hard. Someone was walking near me with an aura so dark and so strong, I felt overpowered by it, regardless of how 'medicated' I was. After being hit by a tsunami of auras from this person, that was when I smelled them. Definitely a girl. Just then, she walked by me, and again, I felt like I was hit by some unseen force. Not because of her aura or scent this time, but because of her striking beauty.

"Hey, little dhampir," I called out, hoping to catch her attention.

She looked up at me, startled. Then her expression turned wary and she crossed her arms, looking at me. Not in a checking me out kind of way (unfortunately), but more of a trying-to-figure-you-out kind of way. Damn, she was gorgeous.

"Yeah?" she asked.

She turned toward me and that was when I really saw her. My eyes swept over her body in a not-so-subtle way of checking her out. I couldn't help it. She was probably the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. She had long dark brown hair and brown eyes. Even though she was bundled up in winter clothes, I could see she had curves that would drive any man crazy. Then I noticed her black eye. Hmm. I was definitely going to find out how that happened.

I shrugged, trying to be casual. "Just saying hi, that's all."

She waited for me to continue, but all I could do was stare at her, stuffing my hands into my coat pockets like an idiot. Then she gave a shrug of her own and started to walk away.

"You smell good, you know." I said suddenly, wanting to keep her there.

She stopped walking and gave me a puzzled look, which just made her even more adorable, so I smiled in return.

"I…um, what?" she asked.

"You smell good." I repeated. _Damn Ivashkov!_ I thought. _She's just another girl. You hang out with hot girls all the time. Stop being so nervous and stop saying stupid things!_

"Are you joking?" she asked incredulously. "I've been sweating all day. I'm disgusting."

There was something about her, despite her black aura she had earlier, which mysterious disappeared. I wanted to get to know her a little more, try to solve this mystery about this girl…

"Sweat isn't a bad thing," I said, leaning against the wall looking up at the sky, thinking of what to say next. "Some of the best things in life happen while sweating." I would know ha ha. "Yeah, if you get too much of it and it gets old and stale, it turns pretty gross. But on a beautiful woman? Intoxicating. If you could smell things like a vampire does, you'd know what I'm talking about. Most people mess it all up and drown themselves in perfume. Perfume can be good…especially if you get one that goes with your chemistry. But you only need a hint. Mix about twenty percent of that with eighty percent of your own perspiration...mmm." I said, tilting my head, looking at her and imagining designer perfumes on her. "Dead sexy."

"Well, thanks for the hygiene lesson," she said. "But I don't own any perfume, _and_ I'm going to go shower all this hot sweaty action off me. Sorry."

Wait whoa. What woman didn't own perfume? Hmm, I'd have to change that. I pulled out my pack of cigarettes, needing another, offered her one and moved a step closer to her. She shook her head, and I took one out for myself.

"Bad habit," she said as I lit the cigarette.

"One of many," I replied. I inhaled deeply. "You here with St. Vlad's?" I asked.

"Yup."

"So you're going to be a guardian when you grow up?"

"Obviously."

I exhaled smoke, and watched it drift away. She seemed familiar, but I'm not really sure where I know her from. Still trying to figure it out, I asked, "How long until you grow up? I might need a guardian." She looked like she should be out of high school, but then again; maybe her body was just too mature for her age.

"I graduate in the spring. But I'm already spoken for. Sorry," she said.

This surprised me. She said no to _me_? I'm Adrian _fucking_ Ivashkov. I always get what I want. I would find out who this guy was, and make _sure _that this girl _would not_ be his guardian.

Trying not to sound jealous, I asked "Yeah? Who is he?"

"_She's_ Vasilisa Dragomir," she said stiffly.

So _that's_ where I knew her from. I had heard about her. She and the Princess had run away from St. Vlad's. Her mom also happened to be the most bad-ass guardian around.

I felt a huge smile creep onto my face. "Ah. I knew you were trouble as soon as I saw you. You're Janine Hathaway's daughter."

"I'm Rose Hathaway," she said, obviously not wanting to be defined by her mother.

"Nice to meet you, Rose Hathaway." I said, and extended my gloved hand to shake hers, which she hesitantly took. "Adrian Ivashkov."

"And you think _I'm_ trouble," she muttered.

I laughed. "Handy, huh? Each of our reputations precedes us."

She shook her head. "You don't know anything about me. And I only know your _family_. I don't know anything about you."

Yes, I _definitely_ wanted to get to know her. "Want to?" I asked tauntingly.

"Sorry. I'm not into older guys."

"I'm twenty-one. Not that much older," I said defensively.

"I have a boyfriend," she said. I wonder why she didn't mention that earlier. I could tell I was getting under her skin, and that just made this all the more enjoyable.

"Funny you didn't mention that earlier," I said. "He didn't give you that black eye, did he?" If he did, he would so not see his next birthday.

She blushed, which seemed kind of an off gesture for someone like her. "He wouldn't be alive if he did. I got it during…practice. I mean" So she was a fighter, huh. I kinda liked that. I'm training to be a guardian. Our classes are always rough."

"That's pretty hot," I said, dropping my second cigarette and put it out with my foot.

"Punching me in the eye?" Rose asked, confused.

How could she even think that? Even with a black eye, it still didn't subtract any beauty to her face. It was kind of like a badge of honor, or a battle scar. It was kind of turning me on. "Well, no. Of course not. I meant that the idea of getting rough with you is hot. I'm a big fan of full-contact sports."

"I'm sure you are," she said dryly.

The sounds of footsteps behind us cut off what I was about to say next and turn around. I saw a girl who had blond curly hair, and a little too much makeup. She looked like a Barbie doll if you asked me. When the girl saw us, she stopped suddenly.

"Hey, Mia," Rose said.

She glanced between the two of us, then said, "_Another guy?_" So my little dhampir played around a lot!

I gave her a questioning, amused look. Rose gritted her teeth and politely said, "Mia, this is Adrian Ivashkov."

I turned on my charm- which really isn't hard for me to do at all- and shook Mia's hand. "Always a pleasure to meet a friend of Rose's, especially a pretty one." Of course, she had nothing on Rose when it came to being pretty.

"We're not friends," Rose said curtly.

"Rose only hangs out with guys and psychopaths," said Mia, her voice somewhat scornful. Her aura was a plum color- ah, so she was jealous of Rose. I had a feeling that they didn't get along very well. I was silently praying for a bitch fight…

"Well," I said cheerfully, since Mia's statement comforted me. "since I'm both a psychopath and a guy, that would explain why we're such good friends."

"You and I aren't friends either," she told me.

I laughed. "Always playing hard to get, huh?" I actually really liked Rose. She seemed a lot like me.

"She's not that hard to get," said Mia, jealously seeping into her voice. "Just ask half the guys at our school."

"Yeah," Rose retorted back. "And you can ask the other half about Mia. If you can do a favor for her, she'll do _lots_ of favors for you."

A flicker of embarrassment passed over Mia's face, but she quickly composed herself and held her ground. Man, all I needed was the popcorn. I had a front row seat and was enjoying every second of it!

"Well," Mia said. "At least I don't do them for free."

The claws were coming out!! I made some cat noises.

"Are you done?" Rose asked Mia. "It's past your bedtime, and the grown-ups would like to talk now."

"Sure," she said crisply. She looked like a freaking porcelain doll with the blush on her cheeks. "I have better things to do, anyway." She turned toward the door, and then paused with her hand resting on it. She glanced toward me and said, "Her mom gave her that black eye, you know." Whoa. Not expecting that! Mia went inside, and the glass doors swung shut behind her.

Rose and I stood in silence for a few seconds. I took out another cigarette and lit it. "Your mom?" I asked, in a mock casual tone.

"Shut up."

"You're one of those people who either has soul mates or mortal enemies, aren't you? No in-betweens. You and Vasilisa are probably like sisters, huh?"

"I guess," she replied. I felt a little satisfaction that I had guessed a part of this mysterious girl.

"How is she?" I asked. We Royals were all practically family, after all. And with Vasilisa being the last in the Dragomir line made her target to Strigoi attacks, and probably bullies too. I also heard that there was a little drama between her and Victor Dashkov, how he kidnapped her… It's not everyday that an old, dying Prince of a large Royal family kidnaps his 'niece' and makes his own daughter turn Strigoi. It was major news, though I knew more details than most, since my great-aunt is the Queen, and I just happen to be the favorite great-nephew…

"Huh? What do you mean?" she asked.

I shrugged, trying to be really casual, because this was probably a delicate spot for her. "I don't know. I mean, I know you guys ran away…and there was that stuff with her family and Victor Dashkov…"

Rose tensed up next to me, and I felt bad for bringing it up. She tried to pretend like it was nothing. "So?"

"Dunno. Just figured it might be a lot for her to, you know, handle."

She studied me curiously, probably wondering how I knew all this.

"I've got to go," she said suddenly. Damn, I shouldn't have brought up Victor Dashkov.

"Are you sure?" I said, trying really hard to hide my disappointment by seeming cocky. "I thought it was time for the grown-ups to talk. Lots of grown-up things I'd like to talk about."

"It's late, I'm tired, and your cigarettes are giving me a headache," she growled.

"I suppose that's fair," I said as I let out one last puff of smoke. "Some women think they make me look sexy."

"I think you smoke them so you have something to do while thinking up your next witty line," she said.

I choked on the smoke, caught between inhaling and laughing. She truly was an amazing creature. I _had_ to know her. She wasn't like most girls, and I felt I could really use the change of pace. She was a girl that I wanted to keep around for a while. In fact, I planned on visiting her in her dreams tonight… "Rose Hathaway, I can't wait to see you again. If you're this charming while tired and annoyed _and_ this gorgeous while bruised and in ski clothes, you must be devastating at your peak."

"If by 'devastating' you mean that you should fear for your life, then yeah. You're right." She snapped. Oooh feisty! She jerked the door open. "Good night, Adrian."

"I'll see you soon," I said. Very, very soon.

"Not likely. I told you, I'm not into older guys."

She walked into the lodge, and right before she closed the door, I called out to her, "Sure, you aren't."

I shook my head, smiling as I headed back to my room. I couldn't wait to see her again.

"Sweet dreams, little dhampir," I whispered to no one in particular.

* * *

**Loved it? Hated it? Please please please please with a cherry on the top, review this! It's my first VA fanfiction. I feel like it could've been done better, but hey I'll change it if you want. In your reviews, make sure to mention what Adrian part you want to see next! I planned on doing them in chronological order, but if there's a request or popular demand, then I'd be happy to do those! OR if you didn't like this at all, please tell me, so I can either make it better or stop writing it completely. Thank you guys soo much!**

**xoxox Brittany Ivashkov ;]**

**Within this fanfiction, I'm going to have Adrian dream-walk on the VA crew (minus Rose) so tell me who you want to see confronted in a dream most with Adrian and what should happen. Again, thanks!**


	2. Juicy Secrets

_My second fanfic in my Adrian POV collection. The books always say Adrian 'found out on his own' about Rose and Dimitri. Well here's how!_

_Please tell me what you think or if I should continue this. New ideas are always welcome!_

_Standard disclaimers apply._

**Ch. Two: Juicy Secrets**

I was feeling pretty good about life right about now. Okay, well not life in general, because there's been another attack on the Drozdov family. I always felt upset and disturbed when these massive attacks happened, because we all were family, and even if I didn't know anyone from that particular family personally, it still hurt. But I was feeling good because of Rose. I kept telling myself that I shouldn't get all goo-goo eyed over Rose just because she's too good looking for her own good. _(AN: haha that's what Rose said about Dimitri.) _

After the news of the Drozdov attack reached everyone at the ski-resort, guardians were sorting out the specifics of the attack, and everyone was gathering in the lodge to discuss what would happen next time there was an attack. All the Royals would be there. Except for me. I didn't want to go. All they did was talk, talk, talk. Frankly, it was just a bunch of Royal bull-shit. I'm not an inconsiderate jerk or anything- much, but still. To hear Royals babble on and on over topics I've heard thousands of times just wasn't really a selling point.

So I snatched up my whiskey and headed to my room, my thoughts lingering to Rose. I wanted to get to know her better, and spend more time with her. It seemed like she had a secret that she was hiding. I could see it in her eyes, and I desperately wanted to find out what it was.

I sat on my bed, flipping through stupid late-night comedies on TV, and while the Royals were all gathered together, I decided to have a party of my own. After going through three bottles of vodka, a pack of cigarettes and six shots of whiskey, I still felt completely sober, so I decided to get some fresh air.

I started walking toward the lodge to see if I could catch anyone on the way out so I could hear what I missed. I mean it's been an hour. It had to be over, right?

Oh, this was far from over. I peered in the doorway just in time to see Tasha Ozera light Andrew Szelsky's sweatshirt on fire. Damn! I must've missed a good, heated meeting. Ha. Pun intended. There was a brief, collective intake of breath throughout the room. And then…chaos broke out.

People stood up and shouted, everyone wanting their opinion to be heard. Wow, this is better than the shit I was watching on TV! Everyone was screaming at each other, calling Tasha crazy and a traitor. I walked away onto a nearby path that led to another building, when I saw Rose and Guardian Dimitri Belikov walk out. I heard he was her mentor, and he looked kind of intimidating. Both of their auras were a light pink mixed with maroon- which meant they liked each other, but were uncomfortable. Ew! What the fuck? Not into other guys huh? I was angry and disgusted at the same time, so I walked a few feet away, feeling like a guardian where I could see but not be seen and hid behind a corner. I seriously needed to medicate myself _more_ if I still kept seeing auras, even after everything that was in my system.

"Shouldn't you be in there protecting Tasha?" I heard Rose ask Belikov. "Before the mob gets her? She's going to get in big trouble for using magic like that."

He raised an eyebrow. "She can take care of herself."

"Yeah, yeah, because she's a badass karate magic user. I get all that. I just figured since you're going to be her guardian and all…"

"Where did you hear that?" he asked as his aura turned turquoise, for despair.

"I have my sources," Rose said. "You've decided to, right? I mean, it sounds like a good deal, seeing as she's going to give you fringe benefits…"

Oh snap! This was seriously better than reality TV!

"What happens between her and me is none of your business," he replied crisply. Ouch! Asshole.

Rose looked really upset but tried not to show it. "We'll, I'm sure you guys'll be happy together. She's just your type, too- I know how much you like women who aren't your own age. I mean, she's what, six years older than you? Seven? And I'm seven years younger than you." Man, Hathaway doesn't kid around. So _this_ was the secret that I sensed! Rose is in love with her twenty-four year old mentor! I also found out through a friend that they would both be guarding Vasilisa. Talk about awkward! I wonder how much TV producers would pay me for this story plot…

He was quite for a few moments then he slowly said, "Yes, you are. And every second this conversation goes on, you only prove how young you really are."

Whoa. That was harsh. Rose looked like she got punched in the stomach, and I actually expected her to stagger back a bit. I wanted to kill Belikov. He shouldn't have been such a dickhead to her. Only problem was, if I even tried to attack him, he'd beat my pretty ass into a pulp.

Instead of fighting, I decided to intervene and save Rose the heartbreak. "Little dhampir," I said, stepping out from the corner.

Slowly, and still stunned, she turned toward me, and I just grinned at her. I gave a brief nod of acknowledgement to Guardian Belikov, but other than that I pointedly ignored him. Rose's face was a bright red.

I held up my hands in a casual gesture. "I don't want to interrupt or anything. Just wanted to talk to you when you have time."

Belikov was looking at me in a disapproving way, like he heard about my bad-boy 'reputation' and didn't want Rose hanging out with me. Well too bad, Belikov. You keep pushing her away like that and she'll never come back. Which is just what I need.

Suddenly, Rose unearthed a man-eating smile that actually made my heart beat go irregular. Now _that's_ never happened with another girl before. She walked over to me and put a hand on my arm. I knew she was trying to make Belikov hurt and jealous, but I didn't care. As long as she was away from _him_, I'd be fine.

"I've got time now," she said, sounding unintentionally seductive. She nodded to Dimitri and steered me away, walking close to me. "See you later Guardian Belikov," she said, with harshness in her voice. And Hathaway wins the round!

I could feel Belikov shooting daggers at me, but really, it was his loss. He shouldn't be mad at _me_. "Not into older guys, huh?" I said once we were alone.

"You're imagining things," she said, trying to change the subject. "Clearly, my stunning beauty has clouded your mind."

Did it ever. I laughed and said, "That's entirely possible"

She started to step away from me, but I put my arm around her and said, "No, no, you wanted to play chummy with me- now you're going to see it through."

She just rolled her eyes at me, but didn't pull away like I expected her to. "What do you want?" she asked.

I studied her for a moment, debating as to whether I should spend alone time with her or go to my party. Oh yeah, I could do both. "I want you to grab Vasilisa and come with me. We're going to have some fun. You'll probably want a swimsuit too. Unless you want to go naked" I'd rather she just go naked, but oh well. Plenty of time for that.

"What? A bunch of Moroi and dhampirs just got slaughtered and you want to go swimming and 'have fun'?"

"It's not just swimming," I said patiently. "Besides, that slaughter is exactly why you should do this."

Before she could say anything else, a group of people- two dhampirs and three Moroi- rounded the corner. They all stopped talking when they saw me and Rose together.

"There you are," a girl with long blonde hair said. She had jade green eyes, and I assumed this was Vasilisa.

Rose stepped out from under my arm and said, "Hey, guys." There was a moment of awkward silence, and I just chuckled, seeing as how everyone seemed to think so little of me nowadays. Rose looked back up at me then at her friends and said, "Adrian invited us to go swimming."

They just stared in surprise, and I could almost see the wheels of speculation turning in their heads. God, was this awkward or what? The one with red hair looked kind of angry at me, and his aura was the same as Mia's had been- jealous. Seems like everyone was after Rose Hathaway. Well, you know what they say; don't go down without a fight. And I intended to do just that _and_ win the war.

They all left to go get changed while I made my way back up to the party. Alright, I was determined to stop seeing these freaking auras! God, don't people know to keep it to a minimum? Good Lord it's like I'm swimming in a pool of Fruit Loops, so much freaking color. I headed over to the bar and quickly chugged three shots. And that was just the beginning. I got a martini and started to enjoy myself, making my way over to a group of Moroi girls that I invited, who were in bikinis. They didn't look half as good as Rose did. I saw her come in with a maroon bikini, and man I swear to God that I actually drooled a little. I'd talk to her later, though, and let her enjoy her time with her friends.

Rose slipped out of the hot-tub, and she staggered a little. Aw, my little dhampir was drunk. She headed toward a side room where the waitresses went in and out, and I decided to follow her. I wasn't going to take advantage of her or anything, God no. I just wanted to make sure she was okay.

She was teetering across the slippery floor, when she walked right in the middle to two guys fighting. "You're afraid!" one of the guys in the fight yelled. "You're all afraid. You just want to hole up in your mansions and let the guardians do your dirty work. What are you going to do when they're all dead? Who'll protect you then?"

Shit. This was getting ugly. Royals are all a bunch of crap. I took another exit, hoping not to get mixed up in the brawl, and hoping to catch Rose before she left. I got a couple of waiters to come and break up the fight. It looked like Rose and the Ginger Kid _(haha sorry I had to put that in there.)_ had taken care of everything. Andrew's entourage was being led away, and the non-royal backed off.

After the chaotic drama, I found Rose a few minutes later in the feeder room. Why was she in there? I entered the room and saw her staring- wait, longingly? - at a Moroi drinking from a dhampir.

"Want to volunteer?" I asked, lightly brushing my fingertips against her neck. She jumped and turned around, and I just smirked at her.

"Don't do that," she told me, knocking my hand out of the way.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked, seriously curious.

She gestured around the room. "I'm lost."

"Are you drunk?" I asked, though I knew the answer. I just liked messing with her.

"_No_. of course not…but…I think I should sit down."

I took her arm and said, "Well, don't do it in here. Someone might get the wrong idea. Let's go somewhere quiet."

I steered her off into a different room, the massage area. She sat on the carpeted floor, leaning back against the wall. She looked kind of green- her face, not her aura- so I went to get her a glass of water.

I returned with it and handed it to her, sitting next to her in the process. "Drink this. It'll help."

"I told you, I'm not drunk," she mumbled, but drank the water anyway.

"Uh-huh," I said, smiling at her. "You did nice work with that fight. Who was the other guy that helped you?"

"My boyfriend. Sort of," she said. I wasn't going to let that one hurt my feelings or my pride.

"Mia was right. You do have a lot of guys in your life."

"It's not like that," she replied.

"Okay," I said, smiling. I didn't want to start a fight with her. "Where's Vasilisa. I figured she'd be attached to you."

"She's with her boyfriend," she said in a tone of dislike.

"What's with the tone? Jealous? You want him for yourself?" And I thought _I_ was a flirt.

"God, no. I just don't like him," she replied.

"Does he treat her badly?" I asked.

"No," she admitted. "He adores her. He's just kind of a jerk."

I was having fun with this. "Ah, you _are_ jealous. Does she spend more time with him than you?"

She ignored that statement. Ha, it was true. "Why do you keep asking about her? Are you interested in her?"

I laughed. "Rest easy, I'm not interested in her in the same way I am you."

"But you are interested."

"I just want to talk to her."

I got up to get her some water. When I returned, I asked, "feeling better?"

"Yeah…I didn't think those drinks were that strong."

"That's the beauty of them," I chuckled. "And speaking of beauty…that's a great color on you." She seemed kind of annoyed or embarrassed. I wasn't used to this. If she were any other girl, she'd be ogling at me by now, and trying to kiss me or do other things. If she were any other girl, she'd be flirting back and wanting me to buy her things. But she didn't do any of these things. She wasn't like other girls. And maybe that's why I wanted her to stick around.

_(AN: just cut out a couple of lines, this is really long I feel. So nothing really crucial to plot, just a few things between Rose and Adrian. Anyway, ONWARD)_

Rose seemed to be thinking deeply about something. "Adrian…" she asked almost hesitantly.

I turned to look at her. "Yes, darling?" Was she finally coming to her senses, realizing how much she wanted me? I hoped so.

"Never mind."

I was about to say something back, but I heard an entrance and said "Ah, here she comes."

"Who-"

Lissa stepped into the room, eyes scanning around and she looked relieved when she saw us. "There you are," she said, kneeling next to Rose. "When I saw how drunk you were, I thought you might have fallen in somewhere and drowned."

"I'm not- I'm fine." Rose said, deciding not to argue.

Oh. ! Lissa was a Spirit user! Her aura was gold, like mine was. No one else had a gold aura except for Spirit Users! I was suddenly excited, hoping to learn new things, but then sobered up, thinking that I would get information easier that way and said "How'd you find her?" They had a bond, I could tell. That's why Rose has so many shadows! Lissa brought Rose back, like she had told me in her dream. Why didn't I pick up on it earlier?

Lissa gave me a puzzled look, "I, um, checked in all the rooms."

"Oh," I said disappointed. I wanted to learn how bonds worked. "I thought you might have used your bond."

They both stared at me, speechless.

"How do you know about that?" Rose finally demanded.

"Hey, I can't reveal all my secrets, can I?" I said mysteriously. "And besides, there's a certain way you two act around each other…it's hard to explain. It's pretty cool…and all the old myths are true."

Lissa looked at me warily, like I had cameras around or something. "The bond only works one way. Rose can sense what I'm feeling and thinking, but I can't do it back to her."

"Ah," I said, taking this all in. "What'd you specialize in anyway, cousin?" I asked Lissa.

She looked embarrassed and replied, "I haven't"

"Do you think you're going to? Late bloomer?"

"No."

"You're probably higher in the other elements, though, right? Just not strong enough to really master any?"

**(Again, sorry for the cut, I feel like I'm letting this get boring.)**

"We're getting ready to leave," Christian said after entering the room.

"Okay," Lissa told him.

Rose started to get to her feet, so I grabbed her arm and helped her up. I smiled at Lissa and said, "Nice talking to you." Before Rose could pull away, I murmured very quietly in her ear, "Don't worry. I told you, I'm not interested in her in that way. She doesn't look as good in a bathing suit. Probably not as good out of one either."

She pulled her arm away, as expected. "Well, you'll never find out." She said.

"It's okay, I have a good imagination." I said.

She turned and left to join her group of friends. The more she pushed me away, the more I'd keep fighting for her.

_Sorry guys! This was pretty long, and its just Adrian and Lissa talking about Spirit. I think I might have gone too far with this one, but let me know what you think! Also, feel free to mention anything you want to see in upcoming chapters!_

_Special thanks to twinkle951 and KenziCullen for being the first to review my story. Thanks so much guys! _

_xoxo Brittany Ivashkov ;] _


	3. Damn that Stupid Russian

_My third installment of Adrian's POV. Hope you like it! Please rate and review. It means a lot to me! Anything you want to see next? Let me know as well :] I think I'll do some dream installments next, then maybe something that wasn't in the books, just Adrian's thoughts I guess._

_This chapter is rated T for language._

_I don't own any characters or the plot. Everything is taken directly from Frostbite and belongs to Richelle Mead._

**Ch. Two: Damn That Stupid Russian**

"Try again, cousin. All you have to do is focus on the person you're trying to contact. Then just…I don't know…imagine yourself floating into them I guess. Can't really think of another way to explain it." I said to Lissa. She came to my room to practice Spirit. We had never known nor found another person like us, so obviously we both seized the opportunity to learn about it.

Lissa closed her eyes, took a deep breath and tried again. She bunched up her face in frustration then snapped her eyes open. "I can't do it! We've been at this for an hour and I still can't get it! Why can't I do anything?" she said in exasperation and worry.

"Patience, cousin, patience. Practice makes perfect. It took me eighteen years just to figure out I had Spirit. And besides, you can do other awesome stuff, too. Maybe Spirit is designed so that no two people can do the same thing." I said, trying to be supportive.

"Well," she scoffed. "I'd at least like to do something cool."

"What can you-" I was about to ask her what she can do, but I felt a familiar presence of auras outside my door. I got up to answer the door before she could knock.

I was actually a little surprised to see Rose standing there. "Little dhampir," I said cordially. "Didn't expect to see you here."

"I'm returning these." She said and all but threw the box at my chest. I stumbled back a little, but righted myself.

"Didn't you like any of them?" I asked. "You want me to get you some more?"

"Don't send me any more gifts," she said a little coldly. What woman didn't like getting presents from me? I seriously didn't understand the mind workings of Rose Hathaway.

"This isn't a gift," I said a little defensively. "It's a public service. What woman doesn't own perfume?"

"Don't do it again," she said firmly.

Lissa suddenly came up behind me, and honestly, I actually kind of forgot she was there. "Rose? Is that you?"

She looked behind me to look at Lissa.

"What are you doing here?" Rose asked.

It seems there bond was weakened, probably from Rose's hangover. Lissa explained how the bond worked earlier, and if Rose kept herself 'medicated' the way I did, then she couldn't see or feel Lissa. Rose probably thought I was hooking up with Lissa or something.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Lissa asked, surprised.

"Ladies, ladies," I said teasingly. "No need to fight over me."

Rose glared at me. "We're not. I just want to know what was going on here."

"Me too," another voice said from behind Rose.

My head snapped up. It was her Russian cradle robber, Belikov. Rose actually jumped in the air, and spun around, surprised. I gritted my teeth and silently fumed. I hated this effect he had on her. One that I didn't have…_yet._

Belikov looked like he expected Rose to get into trouble or something, but he looked a little shocked to see Lissa here. He stepped past Rose, into my room- rude much? And looked between the three of us.

"Male and female students aren't supposed to be in each other's rooms" he said, voice full of authority.

I was about to point out that I wasn't a student, but instead Rose said, "How do you keep doing this?" in a frustrated tone.

Do what? Having Belikov show up where he's not welcome? That's not my fault.

"Do what?" I asked.

"Keep making us look bad!"

I chuckled. My little dhampir could _never_ look bad. Man, Belikov was an _idiot_ for letting this girl go!

"You guys are the ones who came in here," I said instead.

"You shouldn't have let them in," Dimitri scolded. "I'm sure you know the rules at St. Vladimir's." Geez, I was hating this guy more and more each passing second. Who was he to think that he could boss me, Adrian _fucking_ Ivashkov around? He was only three years older than me, but he acted like he was an old grandpa. It was so freaking obnoxious.

I shrugged and said, "Yeah, but I don't have to follow any school's stupid rules." _Fuckface_

"Perhaps not," he said coldly. "But I would have thought you'd still respect those rules." Hypocrite. He hangs out with Rose in public doing God knows what, and I can't even talk to her in private. _Douchebag, asshole, anal butt nugget_… The insults kept streaming out in my head. _(AN: haha sorry guys that was in a movie and I couldn't resist xD)_

I just rolled my eyes at the babbling idiot. "I'm kind of surprised to find _you_ lecturing about underage girls." I said. Score one for Ivashkov.

Anger flashed in Dimitri's eyes and he clenched his fists, but I wasn't afraid though, despite him being a freaking giant and really ripped. I mean, really. What could he do to me? If he did decide to beat the shit out of me, there goes his life. He'd be in jail until he died. That idea was sounding more and more intriguing each time he spoke to us…

"Besides," I continued. "Nothing sordid was going on. We were just hanging out."

"If you want to 'hang out' with young girls, do it at one of the public areas." Dimitri said.

Something snapped in me. I was tired of this idiot who was breaking Rose's heart telling me what to do. Did he know who I was? He didn't even get the big picture! He didn't understand the huge difference between Rose and Lissa. Between me and him. He thought he did, but oh was he wrong. Sure, they were young, but one had no future. Rose's life was pretty much over at graduation. She could never love who she wanted, or even do anything for herself. She had to protect Lissa. She had to die for her. Ask anyone, and even if they say otherwise, no one _really_ wants to die for someone else.

I laughed, and it sounded all wrong, a little hysterical. Rose looked a little uncomfortable. "Young girls? _Young_ girls?" I asked incredulously. "Sure. Young and old at the same time. They've barely seen too much. One's marked with life, and one's marked with death…but they're the ones you're worried about? Worry about yourself, dhampir. Worry about you, and worry about me. We're the ones who are young."

They all just looked at me like I was crazy, but I knew what I was talking about. They still didn't see. They were all blinded from what they've been taught since they were young. They didn't look past the principle of it, to the person inside the guardian. If they were given a choice in another world, they would definitely choose a longer life, one with freedom, and no restrictions.

I calmed down and strolled toward the window, glancing casually at them as I pulled out a cigarette. "You ladies should probably go. He's right. I am a bad influence."

Lissa and Rose exchanged a glance, and they all left in a hurry.

No doubt Russian cradle robber would lecture Rose, trying to sound all wise and in charge when really he's just crazy jealous. He was her mentor for crying out loud! He was trying to control her personal life, too. That idiot was so blind. He couldn't just push her away and then put a claim on something he didn't want. He seriously had to make up his mind. And frankly, I wasn't going to wait around for him to do it. _I_ would be the one to step up to the plate, and make Rose forget about him. And he wouldn't even know what hit him.

_Was it terrible? Sorry! There wasn't much I could do with this chapter. Also, should I do these in chronological order, like I have been? Or just skip around? Tell me what you think! I've got some other ideas for other chapters, so we'll see how those turn out. Thanks for the reviews everyone!_

_Xoxo Brittany Ivashkov ;]_


	4. Rose's Dream Part I

_Alright guys, here's another Adrian POV! This will be two parts, the first when he dream walks on Rose for the first time, and the second will be in the Spokane dream. I'll put in the banquet scene and then a Christian dream (since that was popular vote) then move onto Shadow Kiss! If you guys want me to make up a chapter in Adrian's POV that can be set between any book or chapter, let me know, and also mention any ideas you have for that chapter! If not, I'll just stick to the books lol. Thank you everyone who reviewed! It really means a lot to me :]_

_All characters (except Benjamin) and plot belong to Richelle Mead. I own absolutely nothing._

**Ch. Four: Little Dhampir's Dreams Part I**

I had purposefully not consumed any alcohol or smoked any cigarettes for this particular reason. It had been almost twenty four hours since I saw Rose, and I was going crazy with anticipation to see her again. I knew my little dhampir was sleeping now, so I decided it was time to check on her in her dreams. She'd been asleep for three hours, and the only reason I was still in my room instead in her dreams was from two emotions I had never experienced before until now. Nerves was the main one. I wasn't sure why I was nervous, seeing as how I have been walking in on my families' dreams and other Royals. But after three hours of thought, I realized it wasn't Spirit at all that was making me nervous. It was the thought of actually seeing her. I'd been around sexy girls before, but something about Rose made me act like a hormonally dazed ten year old boy meeting Jessica Alba. And the other emotion, well I couldn't even explain that to myself. I was falling and I was falling hard. And it scared me a bit.

Finally, pushing these weird ass emotions out of my head, I closed my eyes, and focused on her sleeping. I felt the familiar grey swirl around me as I allowed my mind to leave reality and drift into the subliminal message of Rose's dreams.

The swirling feeling stopped and I conjured up the same porch where we had first met, only I imagined a sunny summer day. Everything looked gold with all the sun shining on it. The mountains of the ski resort were green and alive instead of snow coated. Birds were singing everywhere. '_And queue the cheesy inspirational music' I_ thought smugly.

I leaned against the porch's railing, and as I glanced over, I saw Rose standing there, and did a double take. She looked _great._

"Oh. Didn't expect to see you here," I said, smiling, faking innocence. She obviously wouldn't know what was going on, and that it was in fact real, so I just decided to mess with her about it. "I was right. You _are_ devastating when you're cleaned up."

Rose reached up and touched the skin around her eye instinctively. I had got rid of it just for this dream, to see her without it.

"It's gone." I said.

She seemed to believe me. Then a look of realization crossed her face. "You're not smoking," she said, as if she couldn't believe it.

"Bad habit," I said, mocking her earlier words of my habit. I nodded toward her, noticing what she brought into the dream by herself. "You scared? You're wearing a lot of protection."

Rose frowned and looked down. She was looking at the maroon belly-button shirt I had pictured her in when I decided to come into her dreams. She was probably also noticing the nazar and the chotki with the Dragomir crest on it. Sometimes when I visited other people's dreams, they brought things with them; things that they cherished unconsciously.

Suddenly, her head snapped up and she looked at me as if Sasquatch were behind me, about to attack. I repressed a laugh.

"Doesn't all this sun bother you?" she asked.

I gave a lazy shrug. "Nah. It's my dream." Man, this was so fun. I was glad she didn't know about how Spirit worked. Well, at least how dream-walking worked anyway. It was just too fun to mess with her. Plus, I wanted her to think that _she_ was dreaming of me, not that I forced myself into her head.

"No, it's my dream," she said.

"Are you sure?" my smile returned, imagining the look on her face if Ashton popped out from behind the tree screaming, "ROSE HATHAWAY YOU HAVE BEEN _**PUNK'D**_!!"

She looked so freaking confused. "I…I don't know." Ha. Keep letting her think she was dreaming about me.

I chuckled, but then stopped. I realized her darkness was back, even in a dreaming state it surrounded her. I was worried and curious, so I decided to ask her about it. "Why do you have so much darkness around you?"

She frowned. "What?"

She really didn't see all these black shadows? "You're surrounded in blackness." I looked at her, trying to figure out what it was. "I've never seen anyone like you. Shadows everywhere. I never would have guessed it. Even while you're standing here, the shadows keep growing." I was actually terrified that she would disappear into them right here and now. Did that mean she was dying? Sick? I had no clue.

Rose studied her hands, as if expecting to see a black cloud on them. I knew she couldn't see them, since it was sort of an aura… well it was more powerful than an aura, I didn't even know how to explain it…

"I'm shadow-kissed…" she said, interrupting my thoughts.

"What's that mean?" I don't think I've ever felt more confused in my entire life.

"I died once," she said a little hesitantly; uneasily. "And I came back."

I thought about that for a second. How? Then it clicked. Lissa. "Ah, interesting…" I was still dumbfounded and trying to figure this out. It didn't make any sense, but it was another mystery about her that I _had_ to look into.

I felt the grey swirls cloud the dream, which meant she was waking up, since I had no intention of leaving that soon, with so many more questions to ask. So many things to take in. I had no idea what 'shadow-kissed' was or how one could become one. Rose didn't really go into too much detail; then again, she didn't really have time to. I'd have to ask Lissa about the meaning of this.

When I opened my eyes, I found myself back on my couch in my own room. Everything was as it was before I entered the dream. The only difference was this gut-wrenching feeling I had in the pit of my stomach. I had never felt such a feeling before, and I actually threw up because of it. It wasn't because of the alcohol I had had the other night, nor was it from Rose's blackness. This was the feeling of pure terror that something bad was going to happen. I felt like her shadows were only the beginning, that it meant a lot more than I was seeing. I actually collapsed on the ground, gasping, because of the strong feeling of utter horror that this premonition was giving off.

A few minutes later, I regained composure, breathing normally, but actually physically shaking.

Suddenly, there was a knock at my door, and I slowly made my way to the door, hoping that what was behind it wasn't about the bad feelings I was getting.

I opened the door and sighed in relief as I saw my cousin Benjamin Ivashkov standing there.

"Hey Ben," I said, then, sensing the orange aura which was generated by worry, I asked "What's wrong?" Oh my God please don't let it be whatever I was feeling.

"There's been another Strigoi attack."

______________________________________________________________________________

_Dun dun dun! The part at the end is him having bad feelings about things that happen in Blood Promise, just in case you were a little confused. You guys were asking for Rose's dreams, so there it was! Hope you liked it! In this particular fanfiction, I decided to show more of Adrian's affectionate, caring side as opposed to the smart-ass, snarky attitude that we always see. I kind of liked writing about his other side, how he seems like this confident guy on the outside, but really is afraid of falling in love like everyone else. I didn't really like how this chapter turned out, but oh well. Review pretty please! I love reading all of your opinions and commentary! It's what keeps me motivated! Lol._

_Xoxo Brittany Ivashkov ;]_

_PS. I've gotten a lot of messages asking about RosexAdrian and how I feel about them. Actually, I'm a DimitrixRose fan, I think Adrian is good for her, but in a brother kind of way. I just love his personality and his attitude. I think Dimitri is better for Rose; more loving and really understands her. And besides, if Rose is with Dimitri, then that means I get Adrian all to myself. ;]_

_MWAHAHAH! _


	5. Messin' with Rose

_You're all probably really sick of the ramblings that I always put in the beginning of each chapter, so I'll save you the stroke and not have it lol._

_Standard disclaimers apply. Richelle Mead owns everything._

**Ch. Five: Messin' with Rose**

Finally, a distraction came along to distract me from the Strigoi attacks and the weird feelings I've been having; a Royal party. As much as I hated these things, I went. I mean really, they were overrated and boring, and I was too amazingly awesome for them, anyway.

But, doing what a lot of Royals did, I faked a smile and walked around, mingling with others. My 'mingling' consisted of listening to Patricia Zeklos babble on and on about her freaking lifestory to me and my cousin. With the fake-smile still plastered on my face and nodding like I actually gave a shit, I attempted to listen to her. All I heard was "Blah blah blah blah…he thought it was a bad idea…blah blah blah…red curtains and not beige…blah blah...wine all over the carpet...giggle...blah blah…" I excused myself, saying I needed a drink, and my cousin shot daggers at me. That was it for mingling for me, which is why I didn't come to these retard-fests.

I walked over to a long table with appetizers and drinks, but, being bored shitless, I took the whiskey out of my tux pocket and 'accidentally' poured it all in the punch. Smirking, I glanced over my shoulder to see Lissa leading a discussion in the crowd and Rose looking at her. I sauntered over to where Rose was in time to hear her ask, "Is that goose liver?"

The waitress shook her head and said, "Sweetbread."

As much as I wanted to see the look on Rose's face when she spit it out, realizing that it was not indeed sweet, I decided to intervene as she reached for it, being the nice guy that I am.

"It's pancreas," I said behind her and Rose jerked back.

I seriously thought that nothing was more fun than those two twins fighting in jello two years ago, then I found better entertainment; messing with Rose Hathaway. Her facial expressions were always absolutely priceless.

"Are you messing with me?" she asked. Ha. Yes. "'Sweetbread' is _pancreas_?" she asked, still not believing me.

I shrugged. "It's really good." Though we probably had different opinions when it came to appetite.

She shook her head in disgust. "Oh, man. Rich people suck."

Man, she was just too damn amusing! "What are you doing here, little dhampir? Are you following me around?" This was, after all, a Moroi party. The only dhampirs here were guardians, and they weren't dressed in hot, silky red dresses that left a lot to the imagination.

"Of course not," she scoffed. "Especially not after all the trouble you've gotten us into."

I flashed her a tantalizing smile. "I don't know. As many ties as we keep seeing each other? This is, what, the fifth time? It's starting to look suspicious. Don't worry, though. I won't tell your boyfriend. Either of them" I said teasingly. I knew she wouldn't like _that._

She looked like she wanted to protest, but then said, "I only have one boyfriend. Sort of. Maybe not anymore. And anyway, there's nothing to tell. I don't even like you."

"No?" I asked. If she didn't like me, she would have left when I started making fun of her. I leaned toward her, inhaling. "Then why are you wearing my perfume?"

She blushed and took a step back. "I'm not."

I laughed. "Of course you are. I counted the boxes after you left. Besides, I can smell it on you. It's nice. Sharp…but still sweet- just like I'm sure you are deep down inside. And you got it right, you know. Just enough to add an edge…but not enough to drown your own scent." Her natural scent was intoxicating, and it was totally hot.

"Hey," she said, tossing her beautiful silky hair back. "I had every right to take one. You offered them. Your mistake is in assuming me talking one means anything. It doesn't. Except that maybe you should be more careful with where you dump all that money of yours."

"Ooh, Rose Hathaway is here to play, folks." I was a little offended, but not enough to walk away. I wouldn't have anyway. _I_ don't back down. I paused and took a glass of champagne from a tray. "You want one?" I offered.

"I don't drink." She said.

"Right." I almost laughed, thinking of the spa a few nights ago when she was pretty much wasted. "So. Sounds like our Vasilisa out my dad in his place."

"Your…" she glanced back at the group, confused. "That guy's your dad?"

"That's what my mom says," I joked.

"You agree with him? About how Moroi fighting would be suicide?"

I shrugged and took another sip. Frankly, let other Moroi argue over this. They've been doing it for decades. And as long as they weren't arguing over _me_, I didn't really care. Politics are a waste of time. "I don't really have an opinion on that."

"That's not possible," Rose said. "How can you not feel one way or another?"

"Dunno. Just not something I think about. I've got better things to do." _Parties,_ _drinking, messing with Rose…_

"Like stalking me," she said. "And Lissa."

I smiled. She wasn't too far off the mark. Only I didn't stalk either of them. Just always showed up where I was least expected, and uninvited. That's how I did things. "I told you, you're the one following me."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Five times-"she stopped short. "Five times?"

I just nodded.

"No, it's only been four." She said, and counted the times we met on her fingers. "There was that first night, the night at the spa, then when I came to your room, and now tonight."

I smiled slyly. "If you say so," I said mysteriously.

"I _do_ say so…" she stopped short again. She looked as if she just figured out she had a sister or something; shocked. "You can't mean…"

"Mean what?" I asked with fake curiosity. I wanted her to admit she dreamed about me, even though she technically didn't.

She looked a little embarrassed, and then said, "Nothing." Rose took a sip of champagne without seeming to think about it. She looked calmer, and was smiling suddenly.

"Why are you smiling?" I asked, hoping it was because she was thinking about the dream.

"Because Lissa's still over there working that crowd," she said, sounding very much like a proud mother.

"No surprise there. She's one of those people who can charm anyone she wants if she tries hard enough. Even people who hate her." That much I knew was true.

She gave me a wry look. "I feel that way when I talk to you," she said.

"But you don't hate me," I said, finishing my champagne. "Not really."

"I don't like you, either."

"So you keep saying," I said, taking a step toward her, making the space between us more intimate. As long as she would keep pushing me away like this, I would keep fighting harder. "But I can live with that."

Just as I was about to lean in and kiss her, I heard a very loud, very sharp, very scary "Rose!" ringing through the air. I looked over to see an angry-furious- Janine Hathaway storm toward us.

"What do you think you're doing?" she pretty much yelled at Rose. Her tone made it sound like we were having sex in public or something.

"Nothing, I-"

"Excuse us, Lord Ivashkov," she growled at me. She grabbed Rose's arm like she was a little kid and jerked her out of the room. Geez! Overreact much?

I didn't even stop them, or even bother to explain to Janine what was going on. Why? Because I've watched enough TV to know what mother bears will do to protect their cubs. I still had a life ahead of me, and twenty one just seemed too young to die, all because I was talking to a girl. Wise choice, Ivashkov.

Despite being momentarily scared shitless, I made my way over to the crowd to listen in on the argument, actually somewhat listening this time, but really hoping that the next time I saw Rose, she wouldn't have another black eye.

_Yay! Another chappie done! I can't wait to move on to Shadow Kissed! Look out for Christian's dream and an original APOV that's not in the books. Please review and let me know if you like it, or if I completely fail at writing his POV, cuz it feels that way sometimes lol. Oh well, I try! Hope you enjoyed it! Thank you all soooo much for reviewing! It really means a lot. I'm giving you all virtual chocolate chip cookies. Yummm lol. Wouldn't that be cool to have that Willie Wonka transporter thing where you can send 3D objects via TV or comp? That'd be flippin sweet!! Sorry rambling lol._

_Xoxo Brittany Ivashkov ;]_


	6. Adrian to the Rescue!

_Another dream that Rose has in APOV Takes place during the Spokane capture. Please review! They encourage me to write more lol. __**Again, sorry for the lack of updates, fanfiction wasn't working and school just started. I'll try to update more, I swear! **__I'm going to finish all the chapters in all the books first, then I'll move on to my own pieces where he dream walks on Christian, Dimitri, Lissa, ___________? The fourth character you choose! It can be anyone, even from Blood Promise__**. (**__OMG wouldn't that be hysterical if he dreamstalked Janine? EWWW lol.)____Except who I mentioned lol. After my dream walking series, I'll add some stuff that could've taken place in between chapters, and some stuff after Blood Promise. Standard disclaimers apply. Richelle Mead owns all the characters and plot._

**Ch. 6: Rose's Dream Part II: Spokane**

I had never been more worried than I was right now than I had ever been in my entire life. Someone could come up to me and say "Your parents are disowning you, you'll have no money, you'll get ugly and you won't get anymore hot girls. Oh yeah, aliens are invading from Planet X." If any of those things would've been true, I wouldn't have cared, which is saying a lot. The only thing I could think about were students that went missing. More importantly, _Rose_ was missing.

Apparently, Rose, the Ginger Kid Mason, Mia, Eddie and the Ozera guy all went missing two days ago. The guardians were frantic trying to find them; searching in the nearby town, checking in all the bus and train stations. Well, more like searching to find Christian and Mia. They probably didn't even give a crap about the other three. It made me sick.

The guardians suspected Strigoi, and were trying to figure out where they were hiding. They were running out of places to check, and the five missing students were running out of time.

I had tried to contact Rose for the last two days in her dreams, but either she wasn't sleeping at all, or she was dead. I prayed like crazy that it was the first option. I stayed locked in my room, staying completely sober and tried every ten minutes to check in on her. Each time I got nothing. No pull into her dreams, nada.

I sighed in frustration and picked up a book that was lying on the coffee table and chucked it at the lamp, which then shattered into hundreds of pieces. I headed over to my mini-fridge and got out some macaroni salad. All this looking was making me hungry! My hand lingered on the beer bottle, just one drink… NO! I had to do this for Rose and the others. I was determined to find them, or at least get some information, even if I had to stay awake forever. I grabbed a bottle of water instead.

Sitting back down on my couch, I quickly ate my macaroni salad, but not really tasting anything and quickly washed it down with water.

Taking a deep, calming breath, I closed my eyes and tried to locate Rose again. Then after days of effort, I finally felt the grey swirl, taking me out of reality into a dream.

When I opened my eyes, I was on a beach. I had on khakis and a loose shirt with no shoes. Rose had picked the setting this time- without realizing it of course. That happens sometimes with dreams; the dreamer picks the setting. I looked around at the sandy coast and beautiful, clear ocean. I wondered why it was significant to her…

My thoughts were interrupted when I saw Rose standing there, awestruck, in a bikini top and jeans.

"Little dhampir," I said, catching her attention and causing her to turn around. "It's about time."

She had no idea how relieved I felt! I was seriously this close to prancing around the beach doing the Numa Numa, but Adrian Ivashkov doesn't prance, no matter how freaking ecstatic he is.

"Still got your protection," I said after a few moments.

Rose frowned and seemed kind of peeved- probably thought I was staring at her boobs- well, I was, but my eyes were now focused on the blue eye pendant dangling from her belly-button. She still had the Dragomir chotki around her wrist.

Regardless of how good she looked- and damn did she look good- I had more important information to get out of her. Like…where the hell are you?!

"And you're in the sun again," Rose said. "So I suppose it's your dream."

My lips twitched, fighting a smile. "It's our dream."

She wiggled her toes in the sand and said, "How can two people share a dream?"

True. Technically that was impossible. But I'm just that awesome. Of course I didn't voice this, so I simply said, "People share dreams all the time, Rose," referring to the bigger picture in life.

She looked up at me, still- what was she? Her aura wasn't orange so she couldn't possibly be upset. Speaking of auras, "I need to know what you mean. About there being darkness around me. What does it mean?" she asked me.

I repressed a sigh. There were so many fine details to this subject that even I didn't understand. "Honestly, I don't know. Everyone has light around them, except for you. You have shadows. You take them from Lissa."

I figured that out just by watching them at the party. Lissa was worried about Rose, and pretty much had a freaking storm cloud over her head; but when Rose saw how distressed she was, it was like the darkness was sucked right out of Lissa. I had never seen anything like the two of them.

She looked even more confused. "I don't understand."

"I can't get into it right now. That's not why I'm here," I said impatiently. I _needed_ to know where she was! Time was running out and the guardians were getting anxious.

"You're here for a reason?" she asked me, looking at the water. "You aren't just…here to be here?"

I wanted to be. Any other time but now. I was probably the only hope the guardians had as to their whereabouts, and I was not about to fail them.

I stepped forward and caught her hand, a shock running through my arm in the process. I tried to shake those feelings and focus on the real situation at hand. "Where are you?" I asked, dead serious this time.

"Here. Just like you," she said, puzzled.

I shook my head, wishing I could just read minds. "No, that's not what I mean. In the real world. Where are you?" _Don't break down Ivashkov! You'll find them…_

She looked around her, seeming perplexed, which worried me even more. Was she okay in the real world? Being tortured or heavily medicated? I suddenly shifted into ultimate panic mode.

"In a basement..." she said slowly,trying to think. She finally looked up at me like she realized everything that was happening."Oh God, Adrian. You've got to help Mia and Christian. I can't-"

I tightened my grip on her hand. "Where?" I asked, despair leaking into my voice. "Damn it. Where are you, Rose?"

Everything started swirling again, which meant she was being woken up. Fuck! I desperately needed an answer!

"A basement. In a house. In-" she started to say until she faded completely.

I opened my eyes and I was back on my couch, where I was originally when I tried to find her.

"Damnit! Fucking shit fucks!" I swore loudly as I kicked the coffee table over in anger and started pacing the room. If only I had three more seconds! She was about to tell me where she was! A basement in a house? Well that narrowed it down to almost every single fucking house in the country! Were they even in the country….?

A basement in a house…. Something about that rang a bell. I had overheard my cousin's guardian talking about a possible area where there were noted Strigoi. I also thought I had heard Washington state…I could be mistaken though….

Well, withholding important information is just as bad, even if it's not much or if it's incorrect.

Suddenly, I felt really hopeful. Maybe that could help. Maybe the guardians knew more about it than I thought. And if I was wrong, well I could just try to contact Rose again in her dreams and get some _real _information next time. If there was a next time…

With that, I sprang up and ran out the door. I have never ran my pretty little Royal ass as fast as I did then. On my way to guardian headquarters, I ran into someone, knocking them over and spilling hot chocolate all over their suit, but not even looking to see who it was.

I reached my destination and heard the guardians murmuring inside. I paused for five seconds outside with my hand on the doorknob. "Da-amn. Note to self Pretty Boy, NEVER run again," I whispered to my self, panting and out of breath. After taking a deep breath, I burst through the door without even knocking.

They all looked up from the table that they were hovered around, instantly on guard again.

Four of them rushed over to me, probably thinking I was just chased by a pack of rabid ostriches or something from my appearance, but I just waved my hand telling them to back off.

"Can we help you Lord Ivashkov?" Guardian Rivera asked.

"I…You…they…" I tried saying, but failed since I still didn't catch my breath. "One sec." I managed to spit out, holding up a finger. I leaned over, hands on my knees, trying to breathe normally. "Seriously… I don't know how you people…run…it's so… not worth it." I chuckled nervously.

After catching my breath, I straightened back up and said, "I think I have some information about your little M.I.A students."

They all snapped into attention and focused on me.

"What did you find out Lord Ivashkov?" Janine Hathaway asked me.

"Well, I was in contact with Rose, and she-"

"You were in contact with Rose?" Belikov asked, so rudely interrupting me.

I quickly glared at him then focused on everyone else. "Yes. She didn't give me too much information though, but I still think it might help…well, maybe not, but it's worth a shot."

"How did you contact Miss. Hathaway?" Guardian Petrov asked.

"That's irrelevant," I said dismissively, and used mild compulsion on everyone in the room so they wouldn't press the matter, and get on to the most important issue of them all. "All she told me was that she was in a basement in a house. And that's all I got."

The whole room sighed in disappointment.

"Sorry," I added.

"No, that's quite alright, Lord Ivashkov," Petrov said. "Thank you for that information."

They all turned away from me, probably expecting me to leave, but of course, being me, I didn't. All of their attention was focused on the table, with files and pictures and folders spread all across it. There was a small TV where they were reviewing security tapes from the bus stop where apparently Mason, Mia, and Eddie went. I looked at each and every one of their faces. Most were the usual guardian mask, serious and determined. Only two stood out. First there was Belikov, who looked serious, but there was utter despair in his eyes, and I was actually surprised that he didn't cry. Of course he wouldn't do that, but the pain in his eyes actually made _me_ want to cry, just from having to look at it. No doubt he was worried about Rose… Janine was no better than Belikov. She looked like she was a little kid who just lost their puppy, which seemed really weird to see that expression on her face. Whenever another guardian would speak, she looked like she wanted to strangle them, impatience almost getting the best of her. I silently chuckled. She was a lot like Rose; probably a lot more alike than Rose were willing to admit.

Belikov stepped away from the table, looking out the window, seeming lost in his own bubble. I seriously wanted to walk across the room and bitch slap him across the face and scream, "Snap the hell out of it foo!" but of course, I didn't.

Suddenly, Belikov snapped his head up and gasped, which was weird, since guardians don't do that. All eyes were on him.

"I know where they are," he said, a little shakily.

A chorus of "where's" and "how do you know's" echoed throughout the room.

"Spokane," he said, in barely a whisper.

In the blink of an eye everything changed, and I'm glad I stuck around. Orders were shouted, phones were whipped out, maps were made, and plans of attack drawn. This was so freaking EPIC! It was like a spy movie or something! So cool! I wasn't really listening to what they were planning to do to save everyone, I was just imagining epic secret agent quotes that they'd say and all the cool top secret weapons and gadgets they'd use. Ropes should come from the ceiling and guardians would drop in like ninjas! I even started humming the Mission Impossible theme in my head…

All of a sudden the room that was abuzz a few seconds ago went quiet. I snapped my head up from the corner I was in to see why everyone stopped talking. Oh. Me. Apparently the Mission Impossible theme wasn't in my head, but I hummed it out loud.

"Sorry," I said, smirking, and walked out of the room.

As soon as my back was turned, the yelling of plans and attack were shouted across the room again.

Slightly embarrassed, I stuck my hands in my pockets and headed to the guest rooms to Lissa's room. We were going to practice magic. This would be a good distraction from everything else going on. Or, at least I hoped….


	7. Spirit User say WAHH?

_**Yay! Last part of APOV in Frostbite! Moving onto Shadow Kissed after this! Sooooo freakin excited to write his POV in Blood Promise though! Gahh! It's gonna be epic (cuz I'm gonna include stuff that's not in the book.) Thanks for all of the reviews guys! I seriously dance around my room like an idiot when I found out I got 20 reviews in a day. Sad, yes. Dorky, also a yes. After I finish this fanfiction, I'll start posting my original works, because although I'm a good multi-tasker, I can't do a lot of fanfictions at once. I just get my stories confused and get writer's block that much easier. Anyway, thanks soo much for the reviews guys! Love you!**_

_**PS. I apologize if this chapter is boring.**_

_**Xoxo Brittany Ivashkov **_

After my little 'Adrian-saves-the-day-then-makes-an-idiot-of-himself" episode, I decided to go look for Lissa to see if she had any further information on Rose's whereabouts. Even if she didn't know anything, we were still practicing ways to use our magic together.

I headed to the guest corridors to look for her, but on my way there, I suddenly picked up a glowing gold, literally radiating from the banquet room like sun rays. That _had _to be Lissa. Only Spirit Users had a golden aura like ours; everyone else's is a different color. Yeah, there's the occasional yellow color, but gold, never.

I turned toward the banquet room and peaked in the door. I saw Lissa on the far side of the floor sitting down. Was she trying to hide from me or something? Seriously, I thought she was past hide-and-seek, but oh well. So wait, am I 'it?' Lissa looked nervous like she was afraid I'd find her dumbass hiding spot. Oh. Yeah. I was kind of a dumb shit at times. She wasn't used to breaking rules like Rose was. We weren't supposed to be in the banquet room, let alone practicing magic in it. _That's_ why she was nervous.

I stepped into view, and said, "Cousin," as a way of greeting. We weren't technically related, but all of the Royals were like family in one way or another. I sat down next to her and drew my knees up to my chest. Only then did I realize I was going to get my custom made dress pants dirty. Oh well, seriously it's not like $900 is expensive for a new pair. I'd buy some later. Whatever. "Sorry I'm late." _I was kind of busy watching some badass guardian action!_

"It's okay," she said. It was strange being around someone so timid when I was used to Rose's sassy mouth.

"You didn't know I was here until you saw me, did you?" Did she even see my golden aura radiating like I saw hers? But honestly though, even if I wasn't a Spirit User, I'd always have a god-like glow around me.

She shook her head, disappointed. We've been trying to work on reading and sensing auras for the past few days, and I guess it was something that could only be acquired over time.

"And sitting with me…you can't really notice anything?" There is no way she could miss this 'sunlight' coming from both of us. I seriously needed some sunglasses or something, this is getting insane!

"No." she said gruffly.

I shrugged. "Well. Hopefully it'll come soon," I said encouragingly. I still didn't understand everything about Spirit myself. Maybe not one person could do the same thing with Spirit. Maybe we were the only two out there. Maybe we're freaks. Whether my theories were right or not, we had each other to get through the rough spots and I guess that's all that really matters; as corny as that sounds. We would learn together and help each other out.

"How does it look for you," she asked me, all but exploding out of her skin with excitement. I don't blame her, either. Each day I learn new things from her, soaking it all up like a sponge. It's fascinating.

"Do you know what auras are," I asked.

"They're like…bands of light around people, right? Some New Age thing?" she responded hesitantly.

I held back a laugh. She made it sound like some freaky gypsy voo-doo stuff. "Something like that," I said seriously. "Everyone has a sort of spiritual energy that radiates out from them. Well, almost everyone." I said thinking of Rose and her darkness, and what it could mean. I've seen some brown, maroon, and even navy blue auras, but I've never seen anything like the blackness surrounding her. "Based on the color and appearance, you can tell a lot about a person…well, if anyone could actually _see_ auras, that is." _Because I'm just that flippin awesome._

"And you can," Lissa said. "And you can tell I use Spirit from my aura?"

"Yours is mostly gold. Like mine. It'll shift with other colors depending on the situation, but the gold always stays," I explained.

"How many other people like us do you know?"

"Not many. I just see them every once in a while. They kind of keep to themselves. You're the first I've actually ever talked to. I didn't even know it was called 'spirit'. Wish I'd known about this when I didn't specialize. I just figured I was some kind of freak," I admitted shyly.

Lissa held up her arm and stared intently at it, trying to make herself see the light around her. I held back a laugh as I pictured someone walking in right then and there, and seeing her just staring at her arm, eyebrows furrowed together. Besides, the auras usually just radiated around a person's upper body.

Seriously though, could she give me nothing?! She's the only spirit user I'd ever met, and I wanted to know more. Then again, I shouldn't be too harsh on her, because I was just as clueless when I first discovered spirit…

"So, they finally let you go?" I asked her, breaking the silence. She had been interrogated by guardians to see if she new anything about Rose's whereabouts. Damn, this was taking forever! Would they ever find them alive…?

_Snap out of it, Ivashkov. They'll find her. She'll be okay, she'll be alive and well and she'll own the Strigoi asses if need be…_ I kept convincing myself over and over again, still not really believing it.

"Yeah. They finally decided I really didn't know anything," Lissa said.

"Good," I replied, not really sure why I said that. I frowned and then asked, "And you're _sure _you don't?" Belikov had said that he knew where they were, but then again, why trust him?

"I already told you that. I can't make the bond work that way."

"Hmm. Well. You've got to." I challenged.

Damn! I just wish I had a fucking bond already! With Rose or anyone. It was so freaking cool.

She glared at me. "What, you think I'm holding back? If I could find her, I would!"

"I know, but to have it at all, you must have a strong connection. Use that to talk to her dreams" _Duh Lissa kid!_ "I tried, but I can't hang on long enough to-"

"What did you say?" she exclaimed, interrupting. "Talk to her in her _dreams_?"

I looked at her puzzled. Did she hit her head or something? "Sure. Don't you know how to do that?" _I thought all spirit users could…_

"No! Are you kidding? How is that even possible?"

I ran a hand through my hair and tipped my head back, looking at the ugly crystal chandelier above me, as I thought how to best explain everything.

"Okay. So. You don't see auras, and you don't talk to people in dreams. What _do_ you do?" Was she just messing with me now? I call shenanigans…

"I…I can heal people. Animals. Plants, too. I can bring dead things back to life," she explained.

Well squish my toes and call me a jelly donut! That got flippin cool points in my book!

"Really," I said impressed. "Okay. You get credit for that. What else?"

"Um. I can use compulsion."

Silly, blonde, little Princess. "We call all do that," I said, with a hint of _duh_ leaking through my voice.

"No, I can really do it. It's not hard. I can make people do anything I want- even bad things." She said quietly, as if she were admitting to killing Mufasa. **(AN: haha random thing with my friend. She randomly leans into me and whispers "I…Killed…MUFASAAA!" anyway, onward with the story.)**

"So can I," I said. Suddenly I had an idea. "I wonder what would happen if you tried to use it on me…"

She hesitated and absentmindedly ran her fingers over the textured red carpet. "Well…I can't."

"You just said you could." Did she have multiple personality disorder or something?

"I can- just not right now. I take this prescription…for depression and other stuff…and it cuts me off from the magic."

Dang flabbit, son of a monkey spank! I threw my hands in the air exasperated. "How can I teach you to walk through dreams then? How else are we going to find Rose?"

"Look," she said, getting angry. "I don't _want_ to take the meds. But when I was off them…I did really crazy stuff. Dangerous stuff. That's what spirit does to you."

"I don't take anything. I'm okay," I said, almost defensively. Well… okay by Adrian standards. Everyone else's standards…I had crazy written all over me. So I couldn't really judge her too much.

"You got really weird that day when Dimitri was in your room," she pointed out. "You started rambling, and you didn't make any sense."

_Well excuse me if I'm not a fan of Russian pedophiles trying to steal my dream girl_, I thought. Instead, I said. "Oh, that? Yeah…it happens now and then. But seriously, not often. Once a month, if that," I said trying to sound sincere. I didn't need someone else thinking I was crazy, especially a spirit user.

Lissa just stared at me as if I were a completely different person than I was two seconds ago. I guessed she was thinking I was 'normal' and not really crazy without using pills or anything like that. She probably wanted that to be her, too. What she didn't know was that my prescription was a nice bottle of Smirnoff Vodka…

I smiled at her and asked, "What do you say, cousin?" I was giving her an offer she couldn't refuse. "I can teach you everything I know if you're able to touch the magic. It'll take a while for the pills to get out of your system, but once they do…** (AN: it ends here in Frostbite, when Rose pulls out of Lissa's head. The rest from here is original.) **You'll be able to do extraordinary things, as you were meant to."

She sat there, contemplating my offer. It would be a good chance for both of us, why would she say no?

"Fine. I'll do it," she said after a few minutes.

"Excellent. This'll be fun, cousin."

She looked at me questionably and asked, "How can we teach each other things if you're in Court and I'm at the Academy?"

Good point. I had a solution to that though, one that would allow me to learn more about Spirit, because she was obviously _very_ good at it, that much I could sense. And also, I'd be able to see Rose everyday and get to know her better. I felt like doing a happy dance; it was a win-win situation.

"Well I'd go to St. Vlad's of course!" I said as if it were the most obvious thing, and really, it was.

"_You_ would go to St. Vlad's?" she asked incredulously. "What would you do there? You'd be bored out of your mind! And you're not even a student!"

I laughed. "I'd sleep, eat, and drink. Just like I do now. Only I'd help you and you help me in return, that's the only difference," I explained. I started heading for the door. "Well, I'm going to go talk to your supervisors or whatever and see if they'll let me stay. This has been fun, cousin. We'll have to do it again soon," I said, winking at her.

"What if they won't let you stay at the Academy? No offense, Adrian, they don't really like you."

I laughed out loud. I was very well aware of that fact, and it just seemed funny to come out of her mouth. I actually think that was the closest thing she's ever said to an insult.

"I know that. But they'll let me in whether they like me or not," I said waggling my eyebrows and pointing to my temple. You see, my good friend that I like to call Compulsion could do wonders for me. She gasped as she realized what I planned to do. "I'll see you later, cousin."

And with that I walked out the door and headed to my room to pack my bags for St. Vladimir's Academy.

**YAY! Frostbite is DONE! Lol. Again, thanks to everyone who reviewed and favorited my story! I know you all hate me for the time it takes to update, so I apologize for that again.**

**I'll try to update more often, but no guarantees. Junior year is a BITCH! Lol.**


	8. I don't swing that way, Ivashkov

_Aww no one reviewed my last chapter. Was it that bad or something? I can fix it if you want guys. Anyway, this is completely irrelevant to the books, just something I made up in study hall. I tried to make it sort of work into the plot, but if its not funny or sucks just tell me, cuz believe me, this ISNT MY BEST. Just a random thought going through my head and a filler I guess until I write APOV for Shadow Kissed. _

_Quick warning, a few M parts in this chappie, nothing too bad though._

_Xoxo Brittany Ivashkov_

I. Am. Freaking. Amazing.

I finally got the 'okay' from Guardian Petrov that I could stay at the Academy as a guest. It took a little coaxing on my part…well….compulsion actually… but still. They finally agreed to let me stay so that I could practice using Spirit with Lissa. They went over the academy rules; no drinking on campus, no leaving your room after curfew…blah blah blah. I wasn't really listening, nor did I care.

Rose and the other missing students were finally found and safe on the Academy's jet- well, not all of them. Apparently, the kid named Mason died in Spokane, and Rose had to kill the Strigoi that killed him. Mason didn't even have a chance to fight back. I felt really, really bad, actually. 'Bad' is actually an understatement. Words can't describe how I feel. I always made fun of him behind his back for the 'clingy puppy dog' nature he had toward Rose, and I always made fun of his red hair. Looking back, he's actually a pretty good guy. And the dickhead award of the year goes to…drum roll… Adrian Ivashkov everybody! I seriously felt no bigger than a fly for making fun of him for something so petty…

Anyway, everyone but Mason made it back safe and sound- with the exception of a few cuts and Eddie's blood drain- and they were all on the same private jet heading back to the Academy.

Lissa was sitting next to me on our own plane, hyperventilating and rocking back and forth in her seat. She hadn't heard of Mason's death or Eddie's condition yet; but she'd probably be a wreck when she did. I shouldn't have suggested she get off her depression pills. I felt just as upset as Lissa when it came to the well-being of the other students, even if I didn't know them, so I closed my eyes and pretended to sleep so she couldn't see me cry…

_I found myself in a guestroom with Rose sitting on the foot of my bed, crying her eyes out. _

"_Hey, hey. It's okay little dhampir. Everything's gonna be okay now," I said soothingly while I pulled her onto my lap, wrapping my arms around her. She just sobbed into my chest while I stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head gently. _

_Then she suddenly looked up at me, all despair gone in her eyes, and her eyes filled with lust instead._

_She grabbed my shirt and started kissing me passionately. So I did the only thing any guy would do in my situation; I kissed her back just as hard._

_She pushed me down on the bed with her on top of me as she started unbuttoning my shirt. I moaned as she kissed my chest. When I went to go bring her mouth back down to mine, she started shaking me. Hard. _

"_GET THE HELL OFF ME IVAHSKOV!" she screamed in a voice that sounded identical to Stan Alto's._

My eyes fluttered open and I was back on the Academy's jet, being awaken from a dream. Wait a dream?! Shit! No fair!

As my eyes got more focused, I found myself in Guardian Alto's lap, kissing his cheek. He looked at me with pure hate and disgust. I had been kissing an adult guardian in my sleep! Holy fuck! I hoped all he got was cheek action…

Fucking gross!

I stared up at him in shock and disgust when I was suddenly thrown onto the ground hard.

Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold the fuck up. He _threw_ me on the ground. He's a guardian and I'm a Royal Moroi. Not just any Royal Moroi but an Ivashkov! Did this man have a death wish? I could end his career-or his life- if I wanted to with just a phone call…

"I don't swing that way, Ivashkov. Nor do I appreciate public displays of affection!" Stan spat at me.

I got up and dusted my self off; acting like none of this phased me; but I was royally ticked. Pun intended.

"Sorry _Guardian Alto_," I sneered his name. "You're just so damn irresistible," I said sarcastically, letting acid leak into each of my words.

He flushed and I wasn't sure whether it was from my 'compliment' or anger, but I wasn't about to stand around and find out. Lissa's face was also red, but from lack of oxygen. She was laughing so hard that she fell out of her seat with tears streaming down her face, and it seriously looked like she was having a seizure or something. That's probably why there were four guardians surrounding her, calling her name and trying to help her.

I angrily stalked off into the bathroom, lighting a cigarette. I noticed a 'no smoking in the cabin' sign and just laughed. Yeah, I've never really done well with authority. I was glad I had my cigarettes with me; they helped me think clearly, ironically enough.

I always knew I talked a lot in my sleep, and I usually have vivid dreams (No, I usually don't dream about me and Rose in bed, but that's probably going to change soon, since we've gotten closer in the past few weeks), so I was actually worried about what I did and/or said to Stan.

My phone suddenly vibrated in my pocket.

_**One new unread text message**_

I didn't recognize the number, so I just read the text anyway.

_Yo Adrian. It's Ozera. I just found the FUNNIEST thing ever! Lemme send it 2 U. Srsly, I was LMFAO!_

How in the name of Rick Astley did he get my number? Whatever, it didn't matter I guess. I needed a pick-me-up, so I texted back:

_Send it 2 me then._

_**One new unread video/picture message**_

I opened his text and started to watch the video.

I swear to God if you can die of shock, I would've been dead seven times over again.

The video was of _me. _

The camera was shaking, and I heard Lissa's laugh in the background. Oh. My. Damn. She is dead to me!

I made the mistake of continuing to watch the video.

I was on Stan's lap, in a deep sleep, muttering, "Hmm… you're so fine baby."

If I wasn't in this video, I'd be laughing at Stan's face because it was _priceless!_ But there was absolutely nothing funny about this video.

I couldn't make out the rest of what I was saying, but Stan's face was a dark red, and I heard other guardians cracking up hysterically, and I put an arm lazily around Stan's neck and started… I guess it was kind of making out…with his cheek. EW!

Then the video ended, and I just stood staring at my phone, opened mouth and eyes wide.

Finally after a few minutes of shock, I put out my cigarette in the sink and stormed out of the bathroom.

Lissa was still on the ground, but the guardians left her side, probably bored with her. Good. 'Cause I needed them out of the way to strangle her little Royal neck.

When she saw me with my phone out and me fuming, she started a whole new round of giggles.

"You sent it to people!" I roared at her.

She instantly shut up and actually looked kind of afraid of me.

"If that gets out to any more than the few people you sent it to, I will personally break your phone and your arm, kapeesh?" I said in a low angry voice.

"Sure thing, Adrian." She said. Then she got an evil glint in her eyes and said, "Hmm..you're so fine baby." And started laughing again.

After glaring daggers at her, I plopped down next to Stan again, fuming. He was just staring at me with an expressionless face.

"Oh, take a fucking picture! It lasts longer!" I snapped at Stan after I couldn't take him looking at me any longer.

The stupid douchebag actually cracked a smile and pulled out his phone, waving it at me. "Oh trust me, I know."

_Hahaha eww Stan has the video on his phone! Creeper! Lol._

_Loved it? Hated it? Lemme know! Ik that was kinda suckish, and trust me, once I start original pieces, they won't be written like that at all! Lol. I thought I should put in a little filler, and something like that happened to me and my friends, so why not Adrian right? _


	9. Look Out Folks! Rose is NOT Happy!

_Yay!! Onto Shadow Kissed everyone! I'm soooo excited to write Blood Promise in his POV! Thanks for all the amazing suggestions for titles and future chapters. Also, major thanks to everyone who's reviewed this story so far!! I didn't know it would be this popular! Thank you guys! I'd kiss you all, but you're probs all girls. Not to mention that'd just be downright creepy…. So here's a gigantic cyber chocolate chip cookie!_

_***standard disclaimers apply***_

_Xoxo Brittany Ivashkov ;]_

I was really loving St. Vlad's so far.

I mean, living it Court was cool and all, except it was downright boring. Well, for someone like me anyway. And besides, St. Vlad's had some cool people my age, not to mention a certain dhampir that I was currently trying to locate…

Maybe she was in the gym or something. Oooh, I'd _love_ to see her get all hot and sweaty…

_Mind out of the gutter, Ivashkov!_

I walked over to my mini fridge in the guest house I was staying and pulled out a bottle of whiskey and made my way to the gym.

As I was walking on the pathway leading to where the classrooms and novice gym was, I saw two guys walking in front of me. Not just any guys, but the Royal Douchebag Jesse Zeklos himself and his little bitch Ralf Sarcozy. I didn't know these dudes personally, but from the few weeks that I've been on campus, I've heard that Jesse is a real jackass, and Ralf is his partner in crime. Besides, everyone back in Court secretly hated a good majority of the Zeklos family because they gossiped too much, so I figured this guy was just as bad.

I slowed down a little bit so they couldn't hear or see me behind them, but stayed close enough so I could catch what they were saying.

They were talking in hushed tones, but my vampire ears could easily pick it out.

"…She was probably just seeking attention anyway. All Rose wants is glory. That's why she went looking for Strigoi." Jesse stated.

Hold. The. Fuck. Up. They were talking about Rose?! These bastards knew nothing! She wasn't glory seeking; she was trying to get her friend back. Rose feels guilty enough about Mason's death as it was, so I'm glad she didn't have to hear this.

Ralf chuckled. "Yeah, I know. Rose'll do anything for attention. Especially when she became your blood whore and told the whole school about it."

"That was me, dipface. _I_ told the school about it. And remember, it's not like we did anything. I just told people that. She wanted it, anyway. She's just stubborn and doesn't know what she's missing. Anyone would be _bragging_ if they were my blood whore." Jesse said.

I couldn't take this anymore. "Yo Zeklos. Sarcozy." I called to them, catching up.

"Hey, Ivashkov." Jesse said.

"Were you just talking about Rose Hathaway?" I asked through gritted teeth.

Ralf snorted. "Yeah. You heard she's a blood whore in the making, right? We know you want a piece of her, too."

That did it. Rose was _not_ a blood whore, and I would never want 'a piece of her' in the way that they meant it. "Alright listen here Jesse Fucklos and Ralf Sourpussy, I don't know who you think you are, but you mess with my friends, and then you mess with me. And I am _not_ someone that you want to mess with. Grow some balls and stop spreading shit about Rose, just because you're upset that you're not getting any from her."

They both looked a little shocked, but both recovered quickly. Then they both stepped toward me in what as supposed to be a threatening manner, smirking like the idiots that they are.

"Sounds like a challenge, Ivashkov. Think you're pretty boy ass can take us?" Ralf said tauntingly, his hands suddenly had balls of flame in them. Shit. "Wanna fight? Heard you didn't specialize."

"No, I don't want to fight," I said calmly. I looked up at both of them, catching their attention in my gaze. "I want you to put out your fire, Ralf," I said soothingly. He did. "Now, I want you both to tell the school that you started those rumors about Rose Hathaway, and tell them that she is not a blood whore." They both looked dazed, but started walking away. But I wasn't finished yet. "Oh, guys." I said and they looked back, still with that glazed look in their eyes. "Ralf, I want you to tell people you touch yourself when nobody's watching. Tell them you take pictures of it and send them to your grandma. And Jesse, tell everyone you're gay in your next class. And you both are to address me as Mr. Hot Sexy Studmuffin. Got it?"

They both nodded. "We'll do that, Mr. Hot Sexy Studmuffin, "Ralf said, still under the influence of my compulsion.

"Very well then, off you go." And they both left, and I burst out laughing. I was laughing so hard that I actually fell to the ground, clutching my stomach. I'm pretty sure something burst in there…

After a few minutes of collecting myself, I stood back up and headed for the gym.

As I continued walking across the quad, I heard someone splashing through the rain puddles angrily, as if the next person they saw they would kill.

I looked up and saw the one person that I was looking for. Man, this was a good day.

I jogged up to meet her. "Why so glum, little dhampir?" I asked. I hadn't seen much of her lately.

She glared up at me and said, "Adrian, you are the last person I want to see right now."

Me-OWW! Who pissed this bitch off? "Apparently." I said. "I've hardly seen you at all since we got back. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were avoiding me."

I was actually super upset about that. I really hoped she would say no, that she wasn't purposefully avoiding me, because I don't think my pride- or my heart could take it.

"I _am_ avoiding you." She spat. Jeez Rose, just stake me while you're at it.

I exhaled loudly, expressing my hurt and ran a hand through my messy brown hair. "Look, Rose. You don't have to keep up with the hard-to-get thing. You've already got me." That was true. She had me and she had me good, but I was sort of teasing her now. I was just sick of being messed with. Back in Idaho she was all flirty with me at times, and then there were other times she just treated me like shit. I didn't really do anything to her, did I? The song Hot N Cold by Katy Perry started running through my head…

"I'm really not in the mood for your so-called charm today."

So-called? Honey, I'm as charming as they get.

"What happened, then?" I asked, wanting her to know that I was there for her. "You're stomping through every puddle you can find and you look like you're going to punch the first person you see."

"Why are you hanging around, then? Aren't you worried about getting hit?"

Yes. "Aw, you'd never hurt me. My face is too pretty."

"Not pretty enough to make up for the gross, carcinogenic smoke blowing in my face. How can you do that? Smoking's not allowed on campus. Abby Badica got two weeks' detention when she got caught."

"I'm above the rules, Rose. I'm neither a student nor staff, merely a free spirit wandering your fair school as I will." Haha free spirit. Pun intended.

"Maybe you should go do some wandering now," Rose snapped at me. Damn, did she have really bad PMS or something?

"You want to get rid of me, you tell me what's going on."

She sighed, looking reluctant, then said, "I got assigned to Christian for my field experience."

I was quiet for a moment, thinking about that. Then I burst out laughing for the second time that day. Her and Christian…just the thought of what would go down pretty much had me peeing my pants with laughter. "Wow. Now I understand. In light of that, you actually seem remarkably calm" I said after my laughter died down.

"I was supposed to have Lissa," she growled. Damn, she was kinda sexy when she was mad. Then, again, she was always sexy… "I can't believe they did this to me!" she continued.

"Why did they do it? Is there some chance you might not be with her when you graduate?" I asked, genuinely curious. I hoped she wouldn't take that the wrong way and punch my beautiful face or something…I'd have to voice my thoughts carefully. I inwardly sighed. Girls.

"No. They just all seem to think this is going to help me train better now. Dimitri and I will be her real guardians later."

That fucking Russian! What is it about him that Rose finds so amazing? Ugh! I gave her a sidelong glance, hiding my real feelings and covered them with sarcasm. "Oh, I'm sure that'll be quite the hardship for you."

Rose looked a little shocked and nervous and briefly went wide-eyed. She quickly recovered and her tone turned acidic again. "Like I said, your commentary isn't appreciated today."

Well too freaking bad, Hathaway. If you're gonna be a pain in the ass, then I'll be a pain in the ass right back. "What's the problem? Christian'll be with Lissa all the time, anyway."

Two points for Ivashkov! I knew that she knew that I was right, but she wouldn't admit it. we were nearing the building now, and I decided to change the subject, because this really seemed to be upsetting her. And frankly, I didn't want to listen to her bitch and moan about nothing.

"Have I mentioned your aura to you?" I asked seriously. I as worried as I was curious about the black storm that always surrounded her.

"I don't know. Yeah, once. You said it was dark or something. Why?" she asked. I didn't really know how to explain this to her. It was kind of a 'see-it-to-believe-it' thing. Auras were fields of light that surrounded every person. Their colors and brightness were allegedly linked to a person's personality and energy. Only spirit users could see them. I'd been doing it for as long as I could remember, and I was still trying to teach Lissa.

"Hard to explain. Maybe it's nothing," I said, trying to seem like I didn't really care, but in fact it was the exact opposite.

As we reached the building, I came to a stop at the door and took a deeply inhaled my cigarette. I tried to blow the cloud of smoke away from her, just to make her happy, but the wind carried back.

"Auras are strange," I continued. "They ebb and flow and change colors and brightness. Some are vivid, some are pale. Every once in a while, someone's will settle and burn with such a pure color that you can…" I paused, not sure how to explain. I tipped my head back and stared at the sky, momentarily forgetting everything bad about life (damn spirit side effects). Snapping back into myself, I continued my earlier thought. "You can instantly grasp what it means. Its like seeing into their soul."

She actually smiled at me. Finally! My little dhampir is getting in a better mood, all because of me! Or so I hoped…

"But you haven't figured mine out, huh? Or what any of these colors mean?"

I shrugged. "I'm figuring it out. You talk to enough people, get a feel for what they're like and then start to see the same kinds of people with the same kinds of colors…after a while, the colors start to mean something."

"What's mine look like right now?" she asked curiously.

Shit. I glanced over at her, hoping she wouldn't judge me. "Eh, I can't quite get a fix on it today," I said sheepishly.

"I knew it. You've been drinking," she stated. Substances, like alcohol or certain medications, numbed spirit's effects. And boy, did I love those 'substances.'

"Just enough to chase the chill away. I can guess what your aura's like, though. It's usually like the others; sort of swirling colors-it's just kind of edged in darkness. Like you've always got a shadow following you."

Rose shivered, and I hoped I wasn't creeping her out- or worse- turning her off.

"That's so cheerful," she said with a hint of sarcasm; a language that we usually tossed around together. "You ever think about motivational speaking?"

Now _there_ was the Rose I knew. "Don't worry, little dhampir. You might be surrounded by clouds, but you'll always be like sunshine to me." She rolled her eyes, and the funny part was that she actually thought I was kidding. Did this girl seriously not know the effect she had on me?

I dropped my cigarette onto the sidewalk and put it out with my foot. "Gotta go. See you later," I said, sweeping her a gallant bow and turning around toward the guest housing with a huge smile on my face.

"You just littered!" she yelled after me.

"Above the rules, Rose. Above the rules," I called back at her.

Man, I loved my encounters with my little dhampir. No matter how mad she was, she was always the best part of my day.

_Okay, so this chapter kinda sucks because it was kinda rushed, and to top that off, I'm freaking sick lol. Idk for some reason I couldn't really get inside Adrian's head in this chapter. Tell me what you thought! PLEASE REVIEW! Next chapter will be better I promise. Thanks to all my loyal reviewers! Couldn't do this without you guys!_

_*If you have any suggestions for future chapters (in SK or BP) then feel free to leave them in the reviews or PM me about them and I'll definitely try to work them into the story! _

_Oh, and sorry if you guts are loosing interest in this story. I try to UD ASAP, but I've been rly busy. SORRY GUYS!_

_-Brittany Ivashkov aka Adrian'sLittleDhampir_


End file.
